


Made in heaven

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Español | Spanish, M/M, Season/Series 08, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee





	Made in heaven

**Título:** [Made in Heaven](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JznKVA-0h3o)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Sin betear.**

**Spoilers/Coda:** Octava temporada (8x08)

 **Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. Fic sin ánimo de lucro. Fanservice.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Warning:** ninguno

 **Estado:** Terminado

 **Número de palabras:** 2249

 **Resumen:** Too much heart was always Castiel's problem.

 **Nota de la autora:** Buscaba un fic especial para el número 100 de mi lista de fanfics escritos. Creo que este tiene que llevarse ese honor.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para una que yo conozco que es “mú pesá y mú jartible” ;)

 

Para los que no os acordéis de ese momento...

 

 

 

 

 

**MADE IN HEAVEN**

 

 

Buscar información era la parte que menos le gustaba, y ese caso, tan raro como era, no hacía más que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando cómo diablos algo que pasaba sólo en los dibujos animados podía estar pasando en la vida real.

Miraba la pantalla del portátil atentamente, con la vista fija, por si la más mínima palabra pudiera hacerle encender esa bombillita en la cabeza que le hiciera encontrar un sentido lógico a todo eso.

\- Tu padre... -muchas veces Castiel parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar-. Hermosa escritura.

Dean se volvió hacia él. Desde que habían llegado a la habitación del motel, Castiel se había sentado en la cama, se había puesto a ojear el diario de John y no había hecho nada más. Incluso su postura, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y una pierna flexionada bajo la otra, daba a entender que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Llevaban ahí un buen rato y esas eran las primera palabras que salían de su boca. No es que fuera algo fuera de lo común que Castiel guardara horas y horas de silencio. Para él eso era algo normal, es que Dean llevaba varios días intentando hablar con él, pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno. Parecía que al fin iba a tener su oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Cas?

El ángel levantó la cabeza e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la cara.

\- Estoy bien -y siguió pasando hojas del diario como si nada.

Dean se lo quedó mirando varios segundos porque no le creía. Quizás se entretuvo un poco más observándole con los labios ligeramente separados y el cuerpo casi relajado por el cansancio y esa otra sensación que sentía.

\- Bueno, yo... -Dean dudó un segundo de hablar de él mismo. No le gustaba y no se le daba bien, pero quizás su experiencia podía servirle de ayuda al ángel-... sólo sé que, cuando el purgatorio me vomitó, me llevó un par de semanas -respiró buscando la palabra adecuada-... equilibrarme.

\- Estoy bien -volvió a repetir el ángel ésta vez con la voz algo más oscurecida que antes y sin apenas entretenerse en mirarle y dando la impresión que lo escuchaba como el que oía llover.

Dean volvió a quedársele mirando, ahora más impaciente que antes. Conocía esa actitud de Castiel porque él mismo la había adoptado cuando Sam intentaba hablar con él y él no tenía ganas de tratar el asunto.

\- No me tomes a mal. Estoy contento de que estés de vuelta. Estoy muy emocionado, es sólo que todo esto de la misteriosa resurrección siempre tiene alguna desventaja.

Castiel había dejado de pasar las hojas y miró al frente, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible esquivar a Dean. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró el diario manteniéndolo entre las manos. Luego lo miró para intentar averiguar qué se proponía el cazador.

\- Así que, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- Quizás hacer un viaje al piso de arriba -respondió rápidamente antes de que el ángel lo cortara.

\- ¿Al cielo? -su cara fue de auténtica sorpresa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo frunciendo el ceño porque realmente eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- Sí, fisgonea por allí, mira si el escuadrón de Dios puede decirnos cómo saliste.

\- No -fue la seca respuesta del ángel y volvió a mirar el diario, limitándose esta vez a contemplar las tapas.

Dean esbozó una medio sonrisa por la actitud del ángel. Diablos, le recordaba demasiado a él, así que iba a intentarlo de otra manera. Quizás sincerándose él también un poco podría lograr algo.

\- Mira tío, yo también odio a esos monos idiotas voladores tanto como tú -afirmó mientras se observaba las uñas. Parecía algo sencillo y simple tenerlas completamente limpias, pero no hacía tanto tiempo, en el purgatorio, las había tenido completamente negras, manchadas de tierra y con la sangre de sus enemigos incrustada-, pero...

\- ¡Dean, he dicho que no!

Que Castiel levantara tanto el tono de voz y fuera tan vehemente en su respuesta hizo que el cazador se congelara en la silla. Lo miró y el ángel apartó la mirada, más molesto por su reacción que por la insistencia de Dean. Quizás estaba molesto por todo. Que Castiel le hablara en ese tono cuando él no había hecho nada que se lo mereciera era muy extraño, por eso Dean cerró la tapa del portátil con un golpe seco y se levantó de la silla, temiéndose ya lo que sabía que iba a encontrarse. Él mismo había pasado por ahí mil veces y sabía lo que se sentía. Sabía lo que sentía el ángel.

Caminó solemne hacia el hueco que había entre las dos camas. La suela de sus zapatos repiquetearon sobre el barato parqué del suelo. Cuando se sentó frente al ángel, estaba decidido a hablar y al tratar el tema. Cas era su colega y su compañero, el que lo había salvado tantas veces. Era hora de hacer algo por él.

Palmeó sin demasiada fuerza las manos mientras buscaba las palabras exactas con las que comenzar.

\- Hablame.

\- Dean, yo... -el ángel comenzó negando la cabeza porque no estaba seguro de querer hablar de ello, no estaba seguro de nada, por eso soltó el diario sobre la cama con desidia, incorporándose de la pared hasta poner los dos pies en el suelo. Estaba molesto, y enfadado, y se le notaba en el rostro. Al final comenzó a hablar mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba correctamente en el borde de la cama-. Cuando estaba... mal, y tenía todas esas cosas, los Leviatanes, retorciéndose en mi interior, causé mucho sufrimiento en la tierra, pero acabé asolando el cielo. He vaporizado a cientos de mi propia raza, y... no puedo volver.

Castiel apartó la mirada un segundo para acabar volviendo al semblante de Dean, ésta vez con los ojos algo más brillantes que antes y la mirada más hundida.

Dean lo escuchaba con atención. Nunca se había parado realmente a cuestionarse nada de eso. Él siempre había pensado que Cas se había vuelto loco, que el ansia de poder y creerse el nuevo Dios había podido con él. Ahora sospechaba que lo habían poseído más que otra cosa. Que toda maldad que destilaban los Leviatanes por todas partes habían absorbido el corazón del ángel. Pensó que debía de haber sido como estar poseído por demonios pero mil veces más malo, porque Castiel era un ángel, tenía órdenes directas del Jefe, y aunque muchas de las órdenes que había recibido no tenían sentido, se suponía que todo pertenecía a un plan divino. El ángel estaba programado para hacer el bien, no para llevar a cabo la matanza que había realizado en la tierra y en el cielo. Entonces lo entendió todo y si, por casualidad, quedaba algún resquicio de duda o temor de que el ángel lo hubiera traicionado, para él ya había pagado con creces todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente le respondió intentando terminar de comprender las razones del ángel para no querer volver al cielo.

\- Porque si lo haces los ángeles te matarán

Castiel no dudó en contestarle.

\- Porque si veo en lo que se ha convertido el cielo... lo que hice de él -suspiró aceptando lo que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sintiendo-... Tengo miedo de matarme a mí mismo.

Dijo la frase mirándole directamente, sin dudar, teniendo claro y sabiendo con certeza que si lo hacía, que si subía al cielo, jamás volvería. No temía lo que sus hermanos hicieran con él porque consideraba que se lo merecía, pero temía que dejando desprotegidos a los Winchester, los ángeles resentidos que quedasen la tomaran con ellos, y eso sí que no podía permitirlo. Eso era lo único que lo salvaba y que lo mantenía con vida.

Dean lo miró con la misma expresión profunda en el rostro. Los ojos de Castiel seguían brillantes y acuosos, ahora algo más enrojecidos que antes. ¿Podían los ángeles llorar? Lo entendía, lo entendía demasiado bien porque él se había sentido así miles de veces. Quizás no había pensado abiertamente en quitarse la vida, pero actuando como había actuado en muchas ocasiones, había sido una muestra directa de que tampoco le hubiera importado que hubieran acabado con él de un machetazo. La culpa era algo difícil de expiar. Había luchado tantas veces con los demonios que llevaba dentro que muchas veces pensaba si quedaba alguna parte de él intacta o no. Había estado tantas veces al borde de perder la batalla consigo mismo que todas las mañanas cuando se levantaba se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hubiera vuelto ya completamente loco.

El ángel se levantó de la cama quedándose de pie frente a él. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir, pero en un principio el baño le pareció una buena salida. Ocultarse allí por un rato hasta que esa sensación pasase le parecía buena idea, salvo que, cuando fue a andar, Dean se levantó y lo detuvo cogiéndole el brazo.

Fue un agarre suave e hizo que el ángel se volviera y lo mirase de nuevo.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad, Cas? -Dean seguía con la misma expresión profunda en el rostro-. Para lo que sea.

El ángel asintió sin moverse. A veces no entendía por qué Dean le seguía hablando, por qué seguía siendo su amigo, porque él mismo no se había perdonado y dudaba que alguna vez pudiera hacerlo. Cuando decidió quedarse en el purgatorio, cuando rechazó la mano de Dean porque pensó, y pensaba, que no merecía ser salvado, para un ángel que jamás había sentido nada de nada, experimentar de pronto sentimientos tan horrendos como los que sentía eran sobrecogedores. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué había hecho bien en su larga vida para ganarse un amigo como Dean Winchester.

\- Cas, mírame.

La voz de Dean sonó demasiado cerca. Entones el ángel descubrió que había bajado la mirada, y cuando la había vuelto a subir, Dean estaba a apenas varios centímetros de él. Normalmente solía pasar al revés siendo el ángel el que irrumpía en su espacio personal. Ahora había sido el cazador el que había dado ese paso.

Castiel levantó la mirada del suelo y vio esos ojos tan verdes y tan grandes mirándole.

\- Te estoy mirando -respondió con suavidad sin saber lo que el cazador quería de él.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa por la inocencia del ángel. Tenía una expresión soñolienta en el rostro y no apartaba la mirada de él.

\- Ojalá entiendas algún día lo que te estoy pidiendo sin necesidad de decírtelo -y tras esas palabras, Dean puso una mano sobre su mentón, dejando el pulgar sobre su mejilla y el resto de los dedos acariciando lentamente la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja. Acto seguido se agachó hacia él y lo besó en los labios, abriéndolos apenas lo suficiente para apresar el inferior y tirar de él con pereza. Eso pareció incitar al ángel que respondió al beso haciendo lo mismo hasta que segundos más tarde Dean se alejó con la mirada algo más brillante que antes-. Torturarse no sirve de nada si no se le puede poner remedio.

Castiel lo miró notando aún el sabor de los labios de Dean sobre los suyos. Ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en el beso que acababa de darle. Olvidando que iba a ir a encerrarse en el aseo, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama con muy poca gracia. Dean sonrió y se sentó él también enfrente, en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

Durante varios segundos estuvieron mirándose hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Dean volvió la cara algo consternado al oír la voz de Sam. Luego volvió la vista hacia Castiel, que seguía con esa mirada triste en el rostro y los labios algo más hinchados. Deseó seguir besándolo una hora más, quizás dos. Quería quitarle ese pensamiento loco de la cabeza. Quería tenerle con él para siempre.

\- Hey, tengo algo -Sam llegó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando todo lo que traía sobre la mesa.

\- Bien, excelente. ¿El qué? -Castiel dejó de mirarle fijamente y se levantó para atender a Sam. Así dio por terminado el ángel esa conversación.

Dean se quedó sentado un rato más, sabiendo que ese momento donde había podido tocar la gracia de Castiel había pasado. El ángel se había sincerado con él, le había confesado que temía acabar con su vida y él... él lo había besado, había intentado así acabar con su dolor, mitigarlo, hacerle ver que no estaba solo, que él se había sentido igual muchas veces y que podía contar con él.

Esa conversación desde luego podía haber terminado en ese momento, pero Dean la retomaría más adelante, ya no sólo porque quería ayudar al ángel, sino porque necesitaba besarle otra vez. Necesitaba seguir besándole para siempre.

 


End file.
